Internal combustion engines are often equipped with a pre-combustion chamber or a pre-chamber to help achieve proper burning of fuel. A pre-chamber is a relatively small gas accommodating cavity in fluid communication with a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. The pre-chamber helps initiate ignition of gaseous fuels in the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. The pre-chamber is in communication with the combustion chamber via a set of orifices. Typically, the pre-chamber receives gaseous fuel through inlet valves and the fuel mixes with air in the pre-chamber to form a mixture of fuel and air. An ignition device, such as a spark plug, associated with the pre-chamber ignites the mixture of the fuel and air. Ignition of the mixture of the fuel and air creates a flame front of burning fuel in the pre-chamber, and the flame front is propagated into the combustion chamber through the orifices. A quality of such ignition depends largely upon richness of fuel and air ratio in the mixture. Therefore, in internal combustion engines designed to work with very dilute fuel and air mixture, often a poor quality of ignition takes places. Further, in internal combustion engines having a high amount of EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation), the supplied fuel and the air mixture becomes dilute, resulting in poor quality of ignition.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,793 relates to an improvement to an internal combustion engine having a fuel system for feeding a fuel-air mixture to the combustion chambers and an electrical generation system, such as an alternator. An electrolytic cell is attached adjacent to the engine to generate hydrogen and oxygen upon the application of a voltage between the cathode and anode of the electrolytic cell. The gas feed connects the electrolytic cell to the engine fuel system for feeding the hydrogen and oxygen to the engine combustion chambers.